Not This Time
by The Cactus
Summary: Each time she came to this place, somebody important to her would vanish. This time, there was no one left.
1. Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

"Come with me, Hayate... let us go back to how we used to be, together forever in our very own kingdom..."

Dropping all pretenses of not recognizing him, Athena ran up and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I need you... I've always needed you... every single day I've regretted my actions that day... so please... say you'll come back to me. I'll apologise, I'll admit I was wrong, I-I-I'll give everything that I have to you... just please don't leave me alone again..."

Holding onto the sobbing girl in his arms, Hayate realised that this was all he had ever wanted, to be with Athena again.

But at the same time, he realised that being together with her all alone in their castle was impossible, for he had too many obligations to too many people now.

Nagi.

There was no way he could abandon her. Not now. Doing so would result in a repeat of what happened between him and Athena, and that was something he never wanted to experience again. In the Sanzenin household, he had felt loved, felt like a member of the family.

And that wasn't something he was willing to give up, even for her.

Gently untangling the girl from him, he looked right into her eyes and said, "I love you. I always have, and that is something I only just realised. Yet being alone with you is just... not possible. I'm responsible for a lot more now compared to back then... I can't just drop it all and leave with you... I know it's difficult, but you have to understand..."

Her expression made him want to take it all back, but his heart stood firm. He closed his eyes._ I can't fall now._

Suddenly, the sadness was gone, replaced by the hatred he had last felt on the day she had banished him.

"If you won't come willingly, then I'm sorry."

There was a bright flash of light, and then the two of them were gone.

* * *

**A/N: This one's definitely going somewhere.**


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

  
**

Nagi looked down at the word she had scratched into the sand.

_Liar_

It had taken many years before she had been able to come back to this place. The beach, while beautiful in the sunset with its sapphire waters and shining sand, had been the place where she had been betrayed by the people she had once depended upon most.

Many years ago, as a child, she had been protected by a mysterious stranger from mafia members after her life. This stranger had promised to be with her forever, and she believed him.

Years later, she came back to Greece on a holiday with Maria and Hayate, the butler who also swore that he would... always be by her side.

Yet both of them had lied. Each time, both of them disappeared from her life as the sun set upon this beach.

The first time, she had cried for days when she realised that the stranger she had came to rely upon was well and truly gone. Eventually, she learned that no amount of crying would bring him back. Well, she was but a child then.

The second time, when Hayate vanished, she had refused to believe it at first. Using all possible means at her disposal, she had searched for the debt-ridden butler.

_I... I guess even now... I'm still waiting for something..._

Instead of sadness, what she had felt was absolute anger, anger due to the fact that he had betrayed her in spite of all his promises. She didn't care about all his debts, all his obligations. Only that he had broken his promises.

She didn't cry this time. The first time had already taught her enough. From then on, she no longer trusted anyone like she had them.

And yet...

Closing her eyes, she clasped her hands together and wished very, very hard.

_Please bring Hayate back to me..._

As the years passed, everything faded, except for the happy memories of the times she had spent with him.

Nagi opened her eyes, a small, bitter smile on her face.

_I suppose that was to be expected. This isn't a manga after all._

She turned to leave, when...

**"Milady!"**

* * *

**A/N: Alright, this was what I originally wanted to post, but I couldn't come up with a story for it. I hope the first chapter managed to tie into this, but...  
**


End file.
